Början på Hogwarts
by Jimsa
Summary: Lis är en fullblods häxa, som ska börja på Hogwarts, läs vad Lis och hennes vänner råkar ut för under året!:DPs.Utspelar sig under Marodörernas tid.Ds.:D
1. Unknown

Jag vill passa på att meddela att vissa figurer är mina, nu märker nog vilka, och resten tillhör Rowling!

Kapitel 1 (Okänt)

Lis suckade och sparkade till närmsta sten, det var sista dagen i augusti och imorgon skulle hon åka med Hogwarts expressen till sitt första år på Hogwarts, Lis var 11 år och var 1.40 lång och ganska smal. Hennes mörka hår ringlade sig ända ner till midjan på henne och hon hade det ofta uppsatt i en håg tofs. Hennes ögon var djupt bruna och hennes hy var ljus, men ändå lite solbränd. Hon drog jackan tätare om sig och gick tillbaka mot huset igen. Det var kallt fastän dom var i augusti månad.

Lis hängde upp jackan på en krok och ställde skorna i hallen innan hon gick mot köket och slängde ihop en macka innan hon fortsatte hon till sitt rum, som låg på övervåningen.

Lis var en fullblodshäxa som hatar allt som har med mugglare att göra och därför har hon inga mugglar saker inne på sitt rum utan bara trollkarlssaker.

Till vänster om dörren var en stor fet bokhylla med mängder av böcker, Lis älskade nämligen att läsa, och lådor att ha smycken och allt sånt där i.

Till höger var hennes garderob och bredvid den stod hennes koffert med hennes skolsaker i.

Framför henne var hennes vita himmelsäng, som hade myggnät hängdes runt för att hon inte ville bli stucken, det skulle ju förstöra hennes hy!

Hon gick mot bokhyllan och drog fram sin nya bok 'Hogwarts historia' och satte sig på sängen för att börja läsa. Precis när hon öppnade den så kom en sten farandes genom hennes fönster och slog sönder rutan.

'Lis' Sa Mindy (Hennes mamma) upprört när hon kom in i rummet.

'Vad tusan var det där bra för? Slå sönder rutan?'

'Det var inte jag' Försvarade sig Lis och såg upp från boken.

'Nejnej, visst' Sa Mindy ironiskt.

'Du kommer här för du får minsann hjälpa till och rensa ogräs i trädgården du, men vad väntar du på, kom då' Lis såg irriterat mot sin mamma men slog igen boken och satte den i bokhyllan innan hon skyndade sig ner för trappan och sedan ut genom dörren.

Deras trädgård var fin, på var sida om grinden var det stora buskar med något som liknade röda blommor, gräsmattan var perfekt och från grinden och mot ytterdörren var en stengång, som hennes pappa hade lagt förra året. Det var där ogräset växte.

Lis skyndade sig dit och började dra upp ogräset från stengången, vilket var jobbigt eftersom det satt väldigt hårt.

När hon var klar var hon väldigt svettig och satte fart mor badrummet för att duscha.

Hon låste dörren efter sig och lät handduken falla till golvet när hon satte på duschen och lät vattnet smeka hennes kropp. När hon var klar virade hon en handduk runt sig och gick tyst mot sitt rum. Hon plockade fram ett par mörka jeans och ett mörkröd munktröja. Hon såg upp mot sin stora väggklocka som satt ovanför fönstret och såg att hon redan var 21.00 så därför gick hon ner till middagen som dukats fram.

Idag var det Lasagne. Lis stirrade skeptiskt på maten innan hon motvilligt åt upp den, sa god natt till sina föräldrar ock upp mot sittrum. När hon hade bytt om till Pyjamas och lagt sig tillrätta i sängen lät hon ögonlocken sakta falla igen och hon drömde en massa roligt den natten.

'Hon var på Hogwarts, hon blev placerad i Slytherin, precis som hon ville, allt var perfekt'

När hon vaknade var hon jätteglad men hennes glada min försvann när hon såg att klockan var halv elva. Hon skyndade sig upp och drog på sig dom mörka jeansen och den mörkröda munktröjan fast med ett svart linne under och borstade igenom sitt hår innan hon sprang nerför trapporna där hennes föräldrar väntade på henne.

'Vilken tid det tog, seså in i elden med dig' Fräste Mindy och gan krukan med flampulver till Lis som tog emot det. Hon kastade pulvret i elden innan hon själv steg in och hennes mamma gav kofferten till henne, för dom skulle inte med.

'Adjö'

Hon vinkade glatt till sina föräldrar som inte vinkade tillbaka.

'PERRONG NIO OCH TRE KVART' skrek hon och hon kände ett ryck under magen och började snurra, väldigt fort. Hon stängde ögonen och kände illamåendet stiga. När hon väl var framme på perrongen gick hon mot tågen för att sedan leta reda på en ledig kupé.

Passa på att skriva en Rewiew också:D


	2. Resan

Kapitel 2 (Resan)

När Lis väl hade funnit en kupé satte hon sig ner och tittade ut genom fönstret, vilket var väldigt tråkigt.

Efter en stund öppnades dörren och en pojke med svart flottigt hår stack in huvudet för att se om det var ledigt, när han såg henne stängde han snabbt dörren och Lis suckade, hon ville inte vara ensam hela resan. När det gått ett tag öppnade hon kofferten och tog ut 'Hogwarts historia' och började läsa. Hon blev ensam i kupén hela resan, förutom när mattanten kom och hon köpte några chokladgrodor och lite 'Bertie botts bönor i alla smaker'.

'Om fem minuter är vi framme vid Hogwarts, så kan ni vara vänliga att byta om till er skolklädnad' sprakade det i högtalaren och Lis började rota i kofferten efter sin skolklädnad.

När hon fått fram den stängde hon kofferten och bytte snabbt om.

'Var vänliga att skynda er av tåget och lämna era väskor på tåget'

Lis gick av tåget och hörde en röst.

'Första årselever hitåt. Kom här, var inte blyga nu'

Lis gick mot rösten, och det visade sig att den tillhörde en halvjätte vid namn Hagrid.

Dom följde efter Hagrid mot en sjö, med en massa båtar i.

'Högst fyra i varje båt' Hörde hon Hagrid säga och hoppade i en båt tillsammans med 3 andra tjejer som hette Lindsay, Dela och Clara.

'Hej' Sa Clara efter en stund.

'Hej' Svarade dom andra (inklusive Lis).

'Ni är fullblod va?' Sa Lindsay oroat.

'Självklart' Sa Lis snabbt

'Neej…jag är mugglarfödd' Sa Clara långsamt

Lis och Lindsay flyttade sig snabbt ifrån Clara som om hon skulle smitta dom med en konstig sjukdom.

'Men alltså, vad spelar de för roll egentligen? Ni är ju bara dumma' Sa Dela när hon såg det.

'Jo, men jag vill inte sitta bredvid någon äcklig smutsskalle' Sa Lindsay och betonade ordet 'smutskalle' extra tydligt.

'Precis' Höll Lis med.

När Dela såg att Clara hade tårar i ögonen viskade hon någonting i örat på henne som inte Lis eller Lindsay hörde, men då blev Clara med ens gladare.

När båtarna var framme (Efter en massa 'åh' av vissa) gick dom av och Lis och Lindsay skyndade sig ifrån Clara och Dela.

'Vilket elevhem vill du komma i?' Frågade Lis när dom gick upp mot slottet.

'Slytherin såklart' Sa Lindsay som om det var självklart.

'Mm, jag med, låter kul'

'Mm'

Hagrid knackade på dörren och nästan genast öppnades den av en sträng professor.

'Vad bra att du kom, jag tar över nu'

Hagrid nickade och gick förbi henne och in genom en annan dörr.

Professorn började gå och stannade framför dörren där Hagrid precis gått in.

'Jag är Professor Mcgonagall och jag är lärare här på Hogwarts

Innan vi går in i stora salen tänkte jag berätta om elevhemmen och allt sånt där.'

Hon gjorde en liten paus innan hon fortsatte.

'Vi har 4 elevhem här på skolan, vilka heter Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff och Slytherin, ni ska snart sorteras in i ert elevhem.

Ni kommer att gå på lektioner, sova med och umgås mycket med ert elevhem

Om ni gör något bra kommer ni att få poäng och om ni gör något dumt kommer ni att straffas och förlora poäng, kom nu'

Hon öppnade dörren och ledde in dom i en stor sal.

Professorn gick före och satte fram en trebent pall med en hatt på.

Plötsligt brast hatten ut i en sång som Lis inte hörde.

Alla började applådera.

'När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni fram och sätter på er hatten.'

Professorn gjorde en paus.

'Black, Bellatrix'

En svarthårig tjej gick snabbt ut ur ledet och satte sig på pallen.

'Slytherin'

Hon gick och satte sig vid ett bord med en grön flagga under.

'Black, Sirius'

En kille som liknade Bellatrix väldigt mycket gick fram och satte på sig hatten.

Lis var nästan säker att han skulle komma i Slytherin han också.

'Gryffindor' Lis nästan gapade av förvåning, hon hade hört så mycket om familjen Black, men, en Black i Gryffindor, det kunde inte stämma.

'Cilala, Dela'

Flickan hon hade delat bår med gick fram och satte på sig hatten.

'Hufflepuff'

Hon suckade lättat och skyndade iväg mot sina kamrater

'Daniels, Lis'

Lis gick fram med spelat självförtroende och satte på sig hatten.

'Slytherin'

Hon gick bort och satte sig bredvid Bellatrix, och började prata lite smått

'Evans, Lily'

En rödhårig tjej med smaragdgröna ögon gick fram och satte sig osäkert på pallen

'Gryffindor'

'Falie, Lindsay'

'Slytherin'

Lindsay kom genast in i Bellas och Lis samtal.

'Lupin, Remus'

En rätt så söt pojke med ljusbrunt hår gick nu fram och satte sig på pallen

'Gryffindor'

'Pettigrew, Peter'

'Gryffindor'

'Severus, Snape'

Pojken med det flottiga håret gick fram.

'Slytherin'

Han gick mot Slytherin bordet men satte sig så långt ifrån Lis som möjligt

'Potter, James'

En pojke med svart rufsigt hår och nöt bruna ögon gick självsäkert fram och satte på sig hatten.

'Gryffindor'

När sorteringen var klar dök det upp en massa mat på tallrikarna.

Lis plockade åt sig lite och började äta.


	3. Den första dagen

Kapitel. 3 (Den första dagen)

'Lis, upp med dej' Bellatrix röst ekade genom sovsalen.

'Jaja, jag kommer'

'NU!'

Lis satte sig upp och drog på sig sin klädnad.

Lis och Bellatrix var dom ända som var kvar i sovsalen, Lindsay hade redan gått till frukosten.

Lis kastade en blick på klockan och såg att hon var halv 8.

Hon skyndade sig att borsta håret och sprang sedan upp till frukosten med Bellatrix i hälarna.

När dom kom in i salen letade Lis efter Lindsay och fann henne vid bordet.

Hon gick fram och satte sig där och började prata.

'Miss Daniels, Miss Black'

Lis och Bellatrix såg sig och såg sin elevhems föreståndare stå där, Horace Slughorn.

'Varsågod' Sa han och räckte över deras schema. Efter en snabb blick på det såg hon att dom skulle börja ha trolldryckskonst med Gryffindor.

Lis suckade.

'Vad är det' Sa Lindsay som tydligen hört att hon suckat.

'Trolldryckskonst med Gryffindor'

'Nej, är det sant?' Lindsay såg också ner på schemat och stönade.

'Då kan man ju reta upp sin kusin lite' Sa Bellatrix och flinade.

När Lis och Lindsay hörde det flinade dom också och såg bort mot Sirius håll.

'Fattar inte att han kunde komma i Gryffindor, det äcklet' Sa Bella och suckade.

'Nej, men nu måste vi dra om vi ska hinna dit i tid' Sa Lis och reste sig.

'Ja, du har rätt' Lindsay och Bella resta också på sig och dom började gå mot uppehållsrummet för att hämta sina böcker.

'' Väggen öppnade sig och dom skyndade sig mot sovsalen och rotade sedan igenom sina väskor.

När dom var klara började dom att gå mot klassrummet som inte låg alls långt därifrån.

När dom stod utanför dörren 1 minut senare var dom först, ja om man inte räknade med Sirius, James, Remus och Peter förståss.

Lis och Lindsay ignorerade dom totalt med Bella kastade spydiga kommentarer mot Sirius hela tiden.

'Men Bella då, är du så feg att du måste ge dig på oss också?' Sa James efter en liten stund.

'Jag är inte feg, men du är' Sa Bella och vände ryggen mot dom och började då genast att prata med Lis och Lindsay. Lis suckade men pratade ändå med Bella.

Snart kom Professor Slughorn och dom gick in i trolldryckssalen.

Idag ska vi bara lära oss några grundläggande saker. Slå upp era böcker på sidan 5.

Det hördes en massa prassel av böcker och snart var alla på sidan 5.

'Vet någon här var man kan hitta en Besoar?'

Lis hand sköt genast i luften.

'Ja' Sa Professor Slughorn och nickade mot henne.

'I magen på en get'

'Korrekt'

'Och vet någon vad den gör?'

'Ja' Sa han igen men nickade nu mot Evans.

'En Besoar kan rädda en från vissa gifter'

'Korrekt 10 poäng till Gryffindor och 10 Poäng till Slytherin'

'Kan någon berätta vad det är för skillnad på en Munkluva och en Stormhatt?'

Alla skakade på huvudena.

'Då kan jag berätta att det är samma växt, bara under olika namn, den går även under namnet Akonit'

'Ja, ni kan väll skiva ner detta redan nu?'

Ungefär så fortsatte hela lektionen, och dom fick inte någon läxa (Tack och lov;P)


End file.
